Fic Akkr Week!
by shun-kumikumi
Summary: Happy Akkr Week! Kumpulan fic selama Akakuro Week. Day 14. Date. [AkaKuro]
1. Chapter 1

_Fic Akkr Week written by shun-kumikumi_

_Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's_

_Happy reading**  
**_

_._

_._

**Day 11.**

"Tolong jelaskan semua ini, Tetsuya."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti maksudmu, Akashi-kun."

Sore itu, ruang ganti Teikou dipenuhi aura mencekam. Beberapa pasang mata mencoba mengamati, penasaran, ingin mengintip apa yang terjadi. Surai warna-warni menyembul dari sisi loker. Bak pelangi yang disusun dari balok alfabet, keempat makhluk itu bertumpu di kepala teman masing-masing. Kise Ryota bersurai madu yang paling bawah-berjongkok, Aomine daiki agak membungkuk-menekan kepala Kise dengan ketiak di atasnya, Midorima yang berbadan tinggi hanya perlu melongok sedikit di atas kepala Aomine dan Murasakibara berdiri di belakang mereka sambil _"Krauss..krauss..kalian ngapain..kraus..krukk.."_

Mulaya ketiganya datang dari berbagai tempat berbeda satu menit setelah Kise yang paling terkenal _up-to-date_ mengirim pesan kira-kira seperti ini,

"_Akasshicchi dan Kurokocchi berantem lagi-ssu! Yuk nonton, ikutan._

Dan dalam sekejap ponsel Kise dibanjiri, _"Dimana?" "Masih pelotot-pelototan?"_ , berbagai pertanyaan kepo lainnya.

"Sssshh..."

Jarak intai hanya 10 meter. Mereka berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara macam apapun. Bahkan gesekan kemeja satu-sama lain. Bernafas seringan mungkin. Jeda pemasukkan oksigen agak ditunda. Karbondioksida yang mengendap ditahan. Kalau perlu pakai masker, seperti yang dilakukan Midorima saat ini-_"Ini lucky itemku, nanodayo."_

Dan yang terpenting- _pasang telinga baik-baik._

_._

"Kau sudah menipuku. "

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, Akashi-kun! Kalau kau memang ingin kita bertengkar, kuladeni sekarang juga."

Keempatnya serempak menahan nafas. Kise Ryouta sudah mengeluarkan_ smartphone,_ niat mendokumentasi.

"Oh, itu maumu?" Satu alis Akashi terangkat ke atas. Bibir tersungging ke kanan. "Sepertinya kau memang sudah berharap mengibarkan bendera peperangan kepadaku."

"Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu." Kuroko berkata tajam, "aku sudah lelah dengan semua sikapmu yang selalu mencurigaiku. _Over protective._ Kau selalu menghalangi kebebasanku. Aku sudah muak, Akashi-kun._"_

Mereka yang menguping bisa melihat sinar keterkejutan di mata Akashi. Cengiran sudah tampak di wajah masing-masing.

"Seru nih seru!" Kise berbisik.

"Haha. Aku bangga padamu, Tetsu. Kau sungguh pemberani."

"Mereka selalu bertengkar, _nanodayo._ Tapi itu bukan urusanku, _nanodayo."_

"Nyam...nyamm.."

.

Keheningan masih berlanjut. Aquamarine masih terkunci di manik Rubi, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan, Tetsuya? Kau sepertinya tidak pernah suka atas semua perlakuanku padamu, hm? Menarik, katakan apa yang kau inginkan." Akashi maju selangkah.

Kuroko mendadak menggigil. Kekasihnya terlihat berbeda. Sudah masuk mode _bokushi._

"Aku .." Kuroko mundur selangkah, "hanya ingin.."

"Apa?"

Ughh, jangan terus mendekat. "Aku ingin kau lebih,"

_Tak. Tak._

"Hm?"

_Tak. _

Oh, buntu. Akashi menyentuh pipinya.

"mempercayaiku." Punggung Kuroko menabrak badan loker.

"Hee-"

Sejenak Kuroko berpikir Akashi akan menciumnya. Akashi terus mempersingkat jarak mereka, menghapus senti demi senti.

Dahi mereka saling menempel.

Kuroko menahan nafas, memejamkan mata, bersiap kemungkinan terburuk. Ciuman panas, tubuh ditarik, dasi dilucuti, kancing baju dirusak brutal dan lain-lainnya. Tidak, ia tak mau disuruh membersihkan ruang ganti dua kali.

"Tetsuya.."

Bibir Kuroko terkatup rapat. Jantung berdentum keras.

"Bagaimana.." suara Akashi lirih,

"- aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

_Shock._ Kuroko membuka matanya.

_Mereka benar-benar sangat dekat._

"Kenapa, Akashi-kun? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku?" Kuroko niat berkata dengan penuh emosi, tapi suaranya malah tercekat.

Akashi terdiam, menunduk. Kuroko positif tidak mengerti.

"Akashi-kun.."

"Katakan siapa yang memiliki hati dan tubuhmu ini, Tetsuya."

"Hah?"

"SIAPA." Akashi mengangkat wajahnya.

Kuroko sudah ingin menjawab, "Diriku sendi-"

"Aku. Aku yang memilikimu, Tetsuya."

Dengan hentakan kuat Akashi menjauh dari Kuroko, terlihat ia hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku jasnya.

"Menggelikan. Apa ini? All x Kuroko. Kuroko no harem. Sampah. Semua sampah."

Brak! Beberapa buku dijatuhkan tanpa ampun menubruk lantai. Kuroko membelalak takjub.

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun? " Kuroko memandangi buku tipis warna-warni berserakan.

"Lihat semua gambar wajahmu yang _uke_nya tak kira-kira itu." Akashi mendengus. "Kau masih ingin bilang aku mempercayaimu sementara entah dimana dan kapan, kau selalu bermain di belakangku?"

Kuroko berjongkok, terperanjat dengan semua cover buku yang jelas penuh unsur vulgar dan seduktif. Apa-apaan ini?

"Akash-kun, kenapa.. apa maksudnya ini-"

Akashi ikut berjongkok. Mengambil satu buku dengan warna mencolok menampilkan pemuda bersurai biru muda telanjang dada berlumur susu putih dengan lima pemuda lebih besar berusaha memeluknya dari belakang. Label R18 mutlak. Kanji bergarut Kiseki*Kuroko terpapar di pojok kiri.

"Lihat ini!" Akashi memperlihatkan cover buku alias doujinshi yang dipegangnya tepat di bawah hidung Kuroko. "Apa pendapatmu soal ini, Tetsuya sayang?"

Kuroko bagai disiram air comberan tepat di muka. "SIAPA ITU?" –dirinya sendiri sudah merasa tapi harga diri tetap tak terima.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko Tetsuya yang katanya _uke _sejuta umat. _Uke_ semua orang. " Akashi mendesis. "bohong besar ikrarmu waktu kau bersumpah hanya menyerahkan dirimu padaku. "

Kuroko melempar buku yang dipegang Akashi. Matanya sakit dijejeli gambar seperti itu lama-lama.

"Aku tidak mengerti.." Kepalanya pening. Ingin muntah, "seharusnya Akashi-kun mengerti! Kalau aku hanya akan membuka kakiku untuk Akashi-kun seorang, bukan yang lain!"

Nafasnya terengah-engah. Sesak. Ia merasa dituduh selingkuh. Padahal seluruh diri ini cuma Akashi-kun yang merajai. Apakah ini semua salahnya kalau dunia memang mencapnya sebagai _uke _sejuta umat? Apakah salahnya kalau punya wajah semanis _vanilla milkshake_?

Akashi memasang mimik serius, "tentu aku paham maksudmu, Tetsuya. Tapi." Ia mengenggam tangan Kuroko yang gemetar, "kau pikir _seme_ mana yang tahan melihat _uke_nya terus dinistai dan dinodai oleh berbagai lelaki dari musim ke musim? Dan aku bahkan tak percaya dengan seringnya aku mendapat bagian paling terakhir! Kau bayangkan perasaanku."

_Tidak. Aku tidak mau membayangkannya, Akashi-kun._

Akashi masih berlanjut- "Aku tahu ini hanya kerjaan iseng seseorang. Laknat. Pekerjaan haram. Dan tak manusiawi." Akashi berkata sadis, "terima kasih kepada seseorang yang mengirimiku berita buruk ini. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan setiap sketsa wajahmu yang penuh nafsu minta di-"

Kuroko berusaha berdiri, tapi tangan yang mengenggamnya kuat menghadangnya, "kau mau kemana?"

"Tolong singkirkan dulu buku-buku jahat ini, Akashi-kun. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya lebih lama."

Menuruti perkataan Kuroko, Akashi merapikan doujin-doujin miliknya-yang masih dipertanyakan identitasnya-mengeluarkan plastik putih dan memasukkannya ke dalam jas.

"Kau menyimpannya lagi?" Kuroko menatap tak percaya.

"Aku membelinya. Apa kau pikir aku bisa membuangnya begitu saja ke dalam tong sampah?"

Alis Kuroko bertaut. "Memang.. sulit membuangnya di dalam sekolah. Masih ada kemungkinan orang membukanya. Kalau begitu-"

"-bakar saja."

Akashi menyeringai, "aku memang berniat membakarmu di atas ranjang, Tetsuya."

"Gombalan yang sangat buruk."

_Grutuk.. grutuk.. KOMPRYAAAANG!_ Suara ribut mengerikan menggema keras di dalam ruang ganti laki-laki tersebut- yang seharusnya sudah disewa Akashi untuk diisi mereka berdua saja-disusul suara berdebam bersahut-sahut.

"Kalian." Akashi melempar _death-glare._

Tumpukan manusia bagai sashimi-tidak karuan, menabrak sisi loker di sebelahnya-tempat mereka sedang asyik mengintip.

"Huwaaa! Jangan memegang bokong mulusku, Aominecchi!"

"Oh," _ini pantatmu, pikirnya. _"Gak sengaja." Aomine kembali toel-toel.

"Menjauh dariku, nanodayo!"

"Ini semua gara-gara Mine-chin ngeluarin sabun.."

Kuroko menatap ngeri. "Kalian mengintip kami sejak tadi?"

"Huwaah!" Kise berhasil mendorong teman-temannya yang menindihnya dan menyelamatkan diri, "maaf, Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, heheh."

"Aku tahu kalian tikus yang suka ikut campur." Akashi mendekat, " tapi bisakah kalian gunakan hidung dan otak kalian untuk mengendus hal lain selain mencari tahu urusan orang?"

"Jangan hukum aku, Akashicchi!" Kise ambil langkah pertama, sudah sembah sujud di kaki Akashi, "hukum saja Aominecchi! Dia berpikiran kotor mau _fap-fap_ abis liat _cover_ muka Kurokocchi!"

_SHOCK_ . BERAT. Kuroko hancur seketika.

"Apa? Daiki?" Gunting Akashi teracung-acung. Siap menembus rusuk korban. "Jadi begitu caramu menusukku dari belakang?"

Aomine dengan tampang dihadapkan pada kematian, berdiri gegabah, "aku tak sengaja, Akashi! Sungguh ini tak sengaja! Bukan pertama kalinya!"

Gigi Akashi menggertak. Jawaban macam apa yang diharapkan dari orang yang kepalang basah dengan resleting terbuka dan segenggam sabun ditangan? Dan apa katanya? Bukan pertama kali?

"Daiki." Tiap langkah kaki Akashi bagai ultimatum, "hanya aku seorang yang boleh menjadikan Tetsuya bahan masturbasi. Kuperingatkan kau."

Aomine pucat setengah idup. Kabar baiknya mungkin wajahnya sedikit lebih putih.

_Cring. Cring. Gunting mesra siap menyambut~_

Aomine tak tahan. Ia memberanikan diri , lari tepat di depan wajah murka Akashi.

"A-Aominecchi!"

"Waa, dia kabur!"

PRAK! Ada orang pingsan. Jatuh.

"Hah.. Siapa yang.."

"Terima kasih, Aomine-kun." Kuroko berkata keji, tongkat pel dijatuhkan. Ada bekas kemerahan yang jelas di leher belakang Aomine.

"Haha. Bagus, Tetsuya."

Semua orang menatap tak percaya.

"Parah, haha! Kau kejam, Kurokocchi. Memukul leher belakang orang. Aominecchi bisa mati!" Kise tertawa keras.

"Kalian juga sebaiknya pergi, teman-teman." Kuroko menoleh horror. Wajahnya menghitam, "jangan pernah memunculkan wajah di depanku lagi, paham?"

Mundur teratur. "Ba-baik.."

.

.

Konon Kuroko Tetsuya trauma melihat rekan setimnya. Ia bolos latihan 1 minggu demi memulihkan harga dan kepercayaan diri.

Esoknya ia menghampiri Akashi.

"Akashi-kun.."

"Tetsuya, apa?"

Kuroko tampak sangat tersiksa, wajahnya seperti mengalami pergumulan batin yang kuat. Tangan kirinya mengepal, menarik kerah di bagian dada seolah menahan tangis.

"Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun.."

Kuroko tak bicara apa-apa. Ia menjulurkan satu plastik hitam ke depan wajah Akashi.

"Katakan padaku wajah siapa yang ada disana, Akashi-kun."

_Jreng_.Akashi berani jamin firasat buruk yang melandanya bukan main-main. Hal ini seakan mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?" senyum palsu, Kuroko melotot, "ah, aku ada les berkuda jam 4 sore. Sampai jumpa."

"AKASHI-KUN!"

Akashi kabur. Mula-mula jalan biasa, seperempat jalan kemudian lari secepat kilat.

"Sialan.. dia pasti sudah tahu."

Kuroko memeras plastik dengan geram, menuju tong sampah terdekat.

"_Seme_ku menjadi _uke_ semua orang.. hiks." Kuroko menangis diam-diam.

.

Seminggu kedepannya, Akashi tidak masuk sekolah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau temukan benda bejat itu, Tetsuya.." Akashi juga menangis.

.

**End  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 12 |Malam Pertama|**

Malam pertama seharusnya jadi malam yang paling menyenangkan, malam paling asik, sip, enak dan ditunggu umat sejagat _sexual _yang sudah lama memimpikan meminang kekasih sampai berbalut selimut berdua.

"_Menjauh dariku, Akashi-kun!"_

Malam pertama terdiri dari dua kata.

Malam, yang berarti suatu masa dimana sebuah tempat dalam posisi sedang membelakangi matahari. Yakni cuma ada gelap._ Belakang_ dan _gelap._

"_Tetsuya.."_

Kata kedua yaitu pertama, sesuatu yang merujuk pada benda, hewan, orang, sifat dalam hal mengacu pada urutan. Yang jelas belum pernah dilakukan dan akan dilakukan.

"_Tidak, aku tidak siap.."_

Malam pertama berarti, suatu kegiatan di malam hari yang baru mau akan dilakukan. Istilah belakang bisa jadi ngumpet-ngumpet, gak boleh ketahuan, privasi atau mengarah pada yang menjadi inti kegiatan ini.

Malam pertama itu malam paling indah.

"_Lepas bajumu, Tetsuya."_

Luapan perasaan cinta dua insan yang sudah didamba-damba, segera melebur jadi satu. Bersatu dalam macam-macam. Dalam keringat, darah, gairah, hasrat, lendir, saliva, imajinasi, spesialisasi..

Duniaku menyempit jadi kamu, istilah kasarnya.

"_...tolong jangan paksa aku, Akashi-kun."_

Sudah sewajarnya suami dan istri bergejolak. Pernikahan memang bukan aktivitas ringan. Bisa jadi butuh basa-basi sebagai tahap awal. Mungkin istirahat sedikit untuk penyeimbang energi. Mungkin cakap-cakap sedikit untuk mengurangi kecanggungan. Memadu kasih barang sejenak. Intip-intip sedikit untuk pemanasan. Banyak cara.

"_Apa maksudmu dengan ini, Tetsuya?"_

Kasur mewah dengan dekorasi spektakuler seakan menjadi panggung istimewa untuk atraksi keduanya, dipersiapkan dengan sukarela persembahan keluarga Akashi. Ditata sedemikian baik bak menata meja minum teh bangsawan Inggris.

Sempurna. Tidak cukup menggambarkan kesempurnaan dalam standard seorang Akashi Seijurou.

.

Yuk berpuisi sebelum tenggelam dalam ranjang. _Akashi Seijurou sudah sinting._

Mari mabuk kepayang dalam semesta tak terbatas ini, Tetsuya. Planet yang kau tinggali sudah musnah. Sudah terbakar oleh debu dan berterbangan bagai Asteroid.

Tahu siapa pelakunya? Aku.

Kau satu-satunya yang hakiki, tidak akan pernah hancur oleh kekuatan apapun. Kau adalah semesta, kau membentuk galaksi untuk ditampung kita berdua. Kau menyalakan cahaya dalam matamu yang hangat, lebih hangat dari benda bulat kuning yang selalu membangunkanku di pagi hari.

Eh apa namanya? Oh, Matahari. Aku lupa.

Tiap helai rambutmu lebih indah dari kanvas di atas sana. Langit mirip warna rambutmu. Suraimu bisa berkilau, sesuai sinar matahari itu. Kadang biru muda, kadang biru safir, kadang putih, kadang biru gelap.. Kadang warna pelangi... _Berwarna-warni._

Suraimu sehalus sutra, lembut. Kalau terbang, mengikuti irama angin, patuh. Bagai mengajak menari. Mana ada rambut seindah itu?

Sekarang kita bicarakan kulit. Aku mau bercerita tentang perjalananku ke Kutub Utara liburan tahun lalu.

Aku melihat salju. Banyak sekali. Aku ingat Kuroko Tetsuya. Lalu ayahku menumpahkan darah-atas kebodohannya menampar ikan laut dengan pisau-darah berceceran di atas salju. Aku makin ingat Kuroko Tetsuya-ku.

Kalau dipikir-pikir rasanya aku mendadak turun IQ kalau berhadapan denganmu. Dasar malaikat tak tahu diri.

Untung saja kau mau bertanggung jawab jadi istriku. Kalau tidak? Mau aku masuk rumah sakit jiwa, hm?

Apapun yang terjadi padaku-serasa cuma barisan semut yang menabrak tembok, tetes air di kubangan WC, kecoa ngumpet mencuri gula. Sesepele aku membuang kaus kaki ke dalam bak cucian-bila ada dirimu di sekitarnya.

Tidak sadar kalau alam ini tak pernah seindah kelahiranmu ke dunia.

Musik manapun tak pernah menandingi keindahan suaramu.

Bahkan kalau kau menjadi penjahat di dunia ini, aku yakin, semua orang masih memaafkanmu.

K-U-R-O-KO

T-E-T-S-U-Y-A

K-U

Sudahlah, bicara tentangmu sampai matipun aku masih sanggup bicara. Jadi kita hentikan omong kosong ini dulu.

Karena dirinya sedang dihadapkan masalah besar.

"_Tetsuya.. mau mulai dari mana dulu? Aku akan berusaha sabar sekarang."_

"_Tidak darimana-mana, Akashi-kun. Ciuman boleh, tapi selain itu tidak."_

Neptunus pun berani ditantang Akashi kalau berani menggemparkan kamar tidurnya, tapi sayangnya sudah keduluan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"_..kau menolakku?"_

Malam pertama tiada duanya. Hancurkan saja geladak kapal, badai topan tidak akan pernah sekacau tempat tidur mereka.

-Seharusnya.

_Malam impian..._

Itu kata para tetua rumah tangga.

_Mitos.._

-bagi Akashi Seijurou.

**Drabble Akkr Week! written by shun-kumikumi**

**Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's**

**Akashi Seijurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Rate T++**

**Drama/Romance.**

Pernikahan Akashi Seijurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya berlangsung 2 hari yang lalu.

Tidak seperti yang disangka banyak orang, pernikahan sesama jenis itu menuai banyak kontroversi, gosip berkepanjangan, fitnah sana-sini, inflasi negara menurun, pencemaran menuju hukum dan tetek bengek lainnya. Pernikahan Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan damai layaknya mereka mengadakan pesta ulang tahun di taman bunga.

Sudah tak perlu dibahas berapa banyak biaya yang dikeluarkan. Yang jelas pernikahan mereka masuk rekor _"Pernikahan dengan biaya termahal di dunia". _Mulai dari tempat yang menjadi lokasi pernikahan-sebuah gereja yang dibangun khusus oleh Akashi seminggu sebelum hari H, jas termahal di dunia- ditaburi berlian dan dirancang oleh 101 perancang _design_ terbaik sejagat serta dipintal oleh hasil benang ulat sutra yang sudah melewati berbagai tes uji layak di laboratorium, rangkaian buket bunga terlangka di dunia, bahkan makanan yang disajikan pun resep baru cemerlang yang khusus dibuat oleh para koki ternama demi acara pernikahan ini. Semuanya disusun absolut mengerikan sampai hal terkecil seperti merk sol sepatu pernikahan Akashi dan Kuroko. Membayangkan total angka yang tertera atas _budget _pernikahan itu sudah cukup membuat siapapun yang waras mendadak dinyatakan gila.

Dalam selipan wawancara yang masuk agenda, wartawan berbondong-bondong ingin mendata berapa banyak digit untuk diserahkan menjadi berita utama di koran-koran. Akashi Seijurou sudah hendak membuka mulut, sebelum disenggol tulang rusuknya oleh Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tamu yang datang pun tak tanggung-tanggung. Kabarnya Akashi sudah menyebar undangan ke seluruh dunia. Tapi ia tak memaksa siapapun untuk datang. Bukan perintah absolut-pengecualian untuk kali ini. Malah Akashi berharap hanya sedikit yang datang. Modus agar malam pertama bisa dimajukan jadi sore pertama. Atau siang pertama.

Ngomong-ngomong soal malam pertama. Mereka belum melakukan apapun sampai hari ini.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kau, Tetsuya. " Akashi, yang sudah mengharap surga, dilempar jauh delusinya mentah-mentah, "kita ini sudah legal. Suami istri. Sudah sewajarnya kita melakukan hubungan badan secara sah. Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Kuroko Tetsuya, atau Akashi Tetsuya tak gentar menghadapi protesan. Setelah pertengkaran hebat kemarin yang dimenangkan olehnya-dirinya langsung tidur saking lelahnya-dan merasa bersalah begitu mengetahui paginya tak ada suaminya dengan keringat lengket khas bangun tidur, terlelap disampingnya. Kenyataannya Akashi melempar bantal dan tidur di sofa saking jengkelnya.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, aku hanya.."

"Hanya apa?"

Tetsuya sudah memalingkan wajah ke sasaran empuk terdekat-yang bisa dijadikan bahan menarik menghindari beringasan di mata Akashi Seijurou.

"Tatap aku kalau bicara." Akashi berkata sinis, Tetsuya menoleh refleks dengan tegang.

"Katakan alasanmu kenapa tidak mau melakukan seks denganku."

"Apa kau akan menggugat cerai aku kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Tetsuya."

"Aku cuma bercanda,"

Tetsuya membenarkan posisi duduknya di lantai yang dibaluti karpet lembut itu. Sambil memeluk bantal besar yang membuatnya lebih nyaman. Mereka memilih lantai sebagai lokasi percakapan. Jarak mereka dekat. Saling berhadap-hadapan. Tadinya Akashi memilih kasur tapi Tetsuya takut keburu ditiduri.

"Aku.."

Akashi menunggu.

"Sebenarnya aku- ah, bu-bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya menatap Akashi lagi.

"Lalu maumu apa? Mengharapkan aku bermasturbasi sepanjang sisa hidupku?"

"..bukan.." wajah Tetsuya memanas.

"Sudahlah, Tetsuya. Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku kenapa mau dinikahi olehku?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan berarti aku tidak mencintai Akashi-kun!" Tetsuya merah padam seutuhnya, setengah berteriak, "aku berani bilang, bahkan aku sangat mencintai Akashi-kun!"

"Bagus.." Akashi berkata lambat-lambat, "mencintaiku sampai tidak ingat siapa namaku, atau kau lupa kita sudah menikah?"

"Eh?"

"Kau ini sudah jadi Akashi. Kenapa masih memanggilku '_Akashi-kun'_? "

Tetsuya berusaha mencerna. Wajah polosnya yang berusaha memahami hampir saja dijilat bulat-bulat oleh mata kelaparan yang sekarang memutar mata setelah Tetsuya sudah memberi tanda-tanda mengerti.

"Oh iya! Aku harus memanggilmu '_Seijurou-kun'_, kan?"

_Potong saja leherku, Tetsuya_.. Akashi lelah.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat kesalahpahaman." Tetsuya menunduk, "tapi aku punya alasan tersendiri kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Maafkan aku, Seijurou-kun."

Cukup. Akashi tak mau mendengar lebih jauh. Hatinya tak karuan. Otaknya serasa diguyur pasir pantai. Belum pernah dirinya dipermainkan seganas ini. Oh tidak, sama saja dengan melajang seumur hidup. Akashi mulai berpikir, kepada siapa ia harus melepaskan keperjakaannya? Kalau bukan dengan makhluk biru ini, Akashi benar-benar tidak tahu lagi.

Ia berdiri, siap melangkah keluar kamar.

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana, Seijurou-kun?" Tetsuya _shock_, menarik lengan _sweater_ merah Akashi.

"Mau ke tempat pelacuran," Akashi menjawab, "terserah aku mau kemana, Tetsuya. Membeli stok sabun untuk setahun barangkali, seperti yang kau inginkan."

"T-tunggu!" Tetsuya sudah panik sekarang, rasanya Akashi mau tertawa dalam hati. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan itu!"

"Kenapa." Akashi berbalik, menyeringai. "Kau sendiri yang tidak mengizinkanku menyentuhmu. Kau memangnya sanggup tidak melakukan 'apa-apa' sepanjang umur pernikahan kita?"

Akashi bisa melihat wajah tercengang Tetsuya. Tetsuya mengendurkan tarikan pada _sweater_nya.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun sangat ingin melakukannya denganku?"

Akashi Seijurou kini sungguh berharap ada seseorang yang bisa membenturkan kepala istrinya ke tembok terdekat. Atau lebih baik lagi benturkan kepalanya sekalian.

"Kau ini terbuat dari apa? Bukan tanah? Jangan-jangan aku benar-benar menikahi malaikat? Tunggu, kurasa aku perlu membedah seluruh tubuhmu."

"Kau ini bicara apa, Seijurou-kun! Aku manusia sama sepertimu. " Tetsuya menatap sebal, bibir dimajukan. "aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Seijurou-kun sangat ingin melakukannya, bahkan sampai melampiaskan ke hal- hal yang..." Tetsuya tak bisa melanjutkan, bibirnya tak sanggup. Wajahnya kian memerah.

Akashi memandangnya sejenak, mengamati Tetsuya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Lalu menghela nafas. "Kalau kau manusia dan juga pria. Kau seharusnya tahu apa yang namanya kebutuhan biologis. Tahu testosteron? Coba periksa ke dokter, mungkin punyamu sedikit. Aku kebetulan dilahirkan memiliki stamina dan libido yang tinggi. Kalau tidak terpuaskan bisa gawat."

Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya, tampak terkejut, agak mengabaikan istilah asing yang Akashi ucapkan, "bisa gawat bagaimana, Seijurou-kun?" Hah, ia menanggapi leluconku, pikir Akashi geli.

"Melampiaskan hal-hal yang kau katakan tadi." Lugas. Jelas. Ia harap Tetsuya dapat memahaminya kali ini.

Tetsuya tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Sungguh konyol, " Akashi kembali mendesis, bersidekap, "bagaimana bisa aku menikahi istri yang bahkan tidak menginginkanku sama sekali?"

Tetsuya masih terdiam.

"Kau harusnya sadar, Tetsuya. Kau ini sudah jadi milikku. Kau seharusnya menyerahkan dirimu seutuhnya padaku. " Akashi berkata penuh penekanan, Tetsuya menunduk lagi, "tapi kau malah menusuk belati ke dalam jantungku. Mungkin yang kau lakukan ini lebih keji. Kau tahu, dengan tidak mengizinkanku melakukan apa-apa padamu sama saja dengan membunuhku pelan-pelan. "

Akashi memandang sosok istrinya yang ringkih. Dasar. Sudah lemah, mau apa dia? Kau tidak akan kubiarkan tak ternodai, sayangku.

"Takut..." Suara Tetsuya lirih.

"Apa?"

"Aku.. takut, Seijurou-kun."

Suasana angker yang dibuat Akashi seketika meluntur. Untuk sesaat, dirinya merasa perlu membeli korekan telinga. Tetsuya melemaskan tubuhnya dan terduduk lagi sambil membenamkan wajah ke dalam bantal.

"Tetsuya," Akashi berlutut, mendekatkan diri pada Tetsuya, "apa maksudmu? Kau takut padaku?"

Tetsuya hanya mengeluarkan reaksi tak memuaskan, jarinya gemetar dan rambutnya menari-nari saat menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu kau takut pada apa? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Butuh semenit kesabaran yang ditumpuk Akashi demi melihat Tetsuya mengangkat kepala, tersenyum, berkata _tidak_ dan mengajak perang ranjang bersama. Oke, ini cuma dalam khayalannya.

"Tetsuya," Akashi masih membubuhkan kamus sabar dalam logikanya yang semakin menyempit, salahkan Akashi Tetsuya yang segalanya perlu dibuat rumit.

"Aku.." Tetsuya akhirnya mengangkat wajah, sesuatu yang membuat wajah Akashi sedikit lebih cerah kali ini, mengharap jawaban yang lebih bagus selain takut pada seks atau ungkapan seks adalah sesuatu yang kotor, "dalam..ehm, peran ini.. maksudku kalau kita melakukannya.. aku...ehm, yang akan jadi _bottom_ kan?"

Pertanyaan paling konyol yang pernah ada. "Hah? Tentu saja iya," Akashi mengernyit heran.

"Pasti.. rasanya sakit kan?" Tetsuya melanjutkan.

Akashi serupa disiram air laut, "kau.."

"Aku tahu pasti rasanya sakit sekali, Seijurou-kun," Tetsuya mulai tak masuk akal, sekarang terisak dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya, "peranku cuma kedapatan yang sakit dan mengaduh, sudah pasti tidak ada enak-enaknya. "

Akashi Seijurou mencoba memutar kembali kaset yang tadinya berhenti, untuk berputar lagi dalam otaknya. Istriku yang manis, yang tersayang. Jadi ini alasan dia menolakku ya?

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu, Tetsuya? Tidak ada seks yang hanya dinikmati oleh satu orang kalau kau benar-benar mencintai orang tersebut." Akashi berusaha menjelaskan. Membujuk.

"Ta-tapi.." Tetsuya malah semakin gemetar, "aku tidak tahan kalau hanya diam saja sementara ugh- " rasanya ia ingin tersedak ,"Akashi-kun yang terus bertindak. Rasanya aku tidak tahan membiarkan tubuhku dalam keadaan polos diperlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh seseorang, bahkan oleh Seijurou-kun.. membayangkannya saja.. aku ngeri. "

Akashi setelah mendengar penuturan Tetsuya, menghela nafas, ada tambahan pengetahuan baru kalau _uke_ bisa juga ketakutan. "Tetsuya, kau tidak perlu takut apapun. Ini hal yang normal. Semua orang di dunia yang menikah pasti akan melakukannya. Ini naluri alami manusia."

Akashi mengelus-ngelus surai biru muda tersebut, mencoba menenangkan meski separuh mengerti. Sudah jelas ia tidak begitu mengerti perasaan Tetsuya. Ia hanya tahu bagaimana menyantap.

"Seijurou-kun.. maafkan aku. Apa aku sudah membuatmu kecewa?" Buliran bening dalam bola mata biru itu membuatnya makin menggemaskan. Tetsuya bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang takut disuruh meluncur di perosotan anak-anak.

"Aku tidak kecewa padamu, Tetsuya." Ia tersenyum lembut, "aku suamimu. Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu khawatir. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kau tak perlu takut, aku pasti akan menjagamu, itu sudah jadi tugasku."

Mendengar jawaban Akashi yang begitu menyentuh hati, rasanya Tetsuya semakin ingin menangis. Ia sungguh beruntung punya suami sepengertian dan sesempurna Akashi.

"Seijurou-kun tidak marah padaku? " Tetsuya mengeluarkan ceguk sekali.

"Tidak." _Asal kau mau berhubungan denganku nantinya._

"Terimakasih, Seijurou-kun." Tetsuya mengusap air mata, "aku berjanji akan menjadi istrimu yang sebaik-baiknya. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku. Aku akan berusaha."

Berniat melenyapkan ketakutan dan membuka diri, Tetsuya mengelap seluruh air mata di pipinya dengan lengan _sweater,_ memastikan sampai pipinya mengering, "karenanya.. aku butuh waktu. Aku akan belajar agar bisa membahagiakan Seijurou-kun. Aku mohon bimbingannya, Seijurou-kun."

Tetsuya memberikan senyum tulus. Alangkah bahagianya Akashi. Semuanya bisa terselesaikan dengan indahnya.

Ia benar-benar mencintai Tetsuya.

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya. Aku pasti akan membimbingmu dengan sebaik-baiknya." Akashi tersenyum, otaknya langsung mengajak perang, _yes berhasil_, "untuk Tetsuya, kita bisa memulainya dari hal kecil. Berciuman, berpelukan atau _foreplay _kalau dibutuhkan."

Tetsuya tampak terkejut, "Eh? Harus dari yang ringan dulu ya?"

Akashi tak tahan ingin mencubiti pipi Tetsuya, kalau bisa seluruh inchi kulitnya. Ucapan mendadak Tetsuya yang super polos membuat suasana kembali normal, romantis, _fluffy-fluffy_. Lebih dari yang diharapkan.

"Untukmu yang semurni susu sapi, iya. Aku tidak ingin merusak mental istriku di malam pertama."

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu caranya," Tetsuya mengedipkan matanya polos, "apa ada hal yang harus kulakukan juga? Mungkin aku harus cari tutorialnya di internet."

Akashi tak sanggup lagi menahan tawa, "kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Ada ahlinya disini."

Tetsuya makin penasaran, tapi agak curiga, "Seijurou-kun, ahli? Maksudnya bagaimana? "

"Ya, aku bisa mengatakan diriku ahli dan aku seratus persen perjaka. Jangan sekali-kali meragukanku. Aku punya otak jenius dan segudang cara memuaskanmu. Kau bahkan tak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Karena tugasmu hampir seluruhnya hanya menerima."

Tetsuya memerah lagi, _suaminya masih perjaka._ Saking polosnya tidak sadar kalau dirinya lebih perjaka.

"Kalau begitu, aku buka baju dulu? " Tetsuya berkata lambat-lambat.

"Eh- perlu telanjang dulu?" Ia melanjutkan, bergidik ngeri.

"Bo- ah, sebaiknya nanti saja. Mari kita ke ranjang dingin itu dulu. _Ia_ sudah menunggu terlalu lama." Akashi berkata halus.

Dan dengan satu gendongan bak putri, Tetsuya diangkat begitu mudahnya menuju ranjang mewah mereka. Akashi merasakan puas di dada.

"Jadi, Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum bak pangeran, "kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kita lakukan, oke?"

Tetsuya bersemu lagi. "Pe-pelan-pelan ya, Seijurou-kun."

"Dengan senang hati."

.

.

"Sebelumnya, agar kau tidak kaget, aku ingin menjelaskan tahap-tahap yang harus kita lalui."

Akashi duduk diatas perut Tetsuya, wajahnya serius, "supaya semuanya berjalan lancar kau harus tenang, rileks, dan jangan menahan perasaanmu."

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan _foreplay._ Akashi sudah bersiap melepaskan celana tapi ditarik lagi oleh sang istri. Belum siap melihat kejantanan Seijurou, katanya. Jadilah Akashi yang susah payah menahan nafsu, meminta jari-jarinya untuk dihisap. Dan dihisap oleh Tetsuya seperti bayi mau tumbuh gigi memainkan mainan plastik dengan mulut. Dijilat dengan setengah hati dan kebingungan pula. Sumbu kesabaran Akashi akhirnya mencapai puncak diuji ketahanannya.

"Aku akan memasukkan satu jariku," Ia mengangkat tangannya, menampilkan jari telunjuk, "ke dalam anusmu untuk penetrasi. " Tetsuya menatap telunjuk yang sekarang terlihat mengerikan, "kedua, aku akan menggunakan dua jari." Akashi memunculkan jari tengah, dua jari seperti simbol _peace_, "untuk penetrasi kedua. Dalam proses ini kau harus menahan sakit sedikit." Tetsuya melotot, "tenang, cuma sedikit."

Akashi mengambil nafas, berniat menjelaskan secepat mungkin. Tidak sabar praktek. "Lalu ketiga. Aku akan memakai tiga jariku," Akashi mengeluarkan jari manis, "untuk mengoyak lubangmu lebih dalam. " Akashi menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya dengan sengaja, " lagi-lagi kau harus menahan sedikit sakit."

"Bohong." Tetsuya sekarang merapat ke punggung kasur, "pasti yang Seijurou-kun maksud _'sedikit' _itu sebenarnya banyak. Alias sangat sakit. Aku tidak yakin sanggup meneruskannya, Seijurou-kun."

"Kau ini laki-laki atau bukan? Dimasuki sudah jadi tugas utamamu sebagai istriku, jangan membuatku tambah sakit kepala."

"Ba-baik.."

"Aku akan melakukannya sekarang. Sudah siap?" Akashi memundurkan tubuhnya, tangannya sudah ingin memeloroti celana Tetsuya.

"Ap- jangan seenaknya melucutiku, Seijurou-kun!" Tetsuya menahan celana dan memberikan ekspresi campuran waspada dan marah.

"Mau lucuti sendiri?" Akashi sudah berjanji akan super sabar malam ini.

"Ehm.. i-iya."

Tetsuya bergerak malu-malu. Matanya berusaha keras menghindari tatapan Akashi yang ia tidak yakin sanggup untuk dipandangnya balik.

"Tutup mata, Seijurou-kun."

"Buat apa?" Akashi kembali terheran-heran.

"Pokoknya tutup mata dulu! Atau aku buka di kamar mandi saja?" Tetsuya serius memberikan pilihan. Ia menengok ke arah kamar mandi dengan ragu.

Akashi mengangkat kedua tangannya, menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Jangan sekali-kali mengintip!"

"Ya."

Tentu saja bohong. Ia tidak tahan memberikan celah sedikit demi menyaksikan proses pelepasan celana Tetsuya yang sangat ia nantikan.

"Kau pasti mengintip."

"Tidak."

Tetsuya melepas celana serupa anak kecil yang diminta buka celana untuk pipis oleh orang yang tidak dikenal. Akashi bersumpah telah menikahi orang ini.

Tetsuya sudah melepas celananya. Celana panjang sampai betis dan celana dalam sampai paha.

Belum memberikan tanda untuk membuka mata, Akashi sudah melepas kedua tangannya.

"Cu-curang! Sudah kuduga kau pasti melihatku."

"Kau lama sekali padahal cuma disuruh buka celana depan suami." Dan dengan satu hentakan keras, Akashi menarik lepas celana Tetsuya bertubi-tubi, sampai tidak memakai apa-apa lagi. Tetsuya menjerit.

"Seijurou-kun!"

"Kalau mau menjadi istri yang baik buatku, diam. Turuti aku-

Tetsuya menahan nafas.

-Bersiaplah, Tetsuya."

.

.

**End~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 13 |Permen Karet|  
**

"Nee~ teman-teman kesini deh~ nyum..nyum.."

Suara panggilan yang malas disahuti decitan sepatu basket menghampiri tempat mereka. Empat pemuda bersurai warna-warni yang sedang istirahat di lantai lapangan basket menoleh karenanya.

"Malas ah, Murasakicchi. Kita sedang kecapekan nih gara-gara latihan Akashicchi." Kise mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya.

"Hoi, Murasakibara, kenapa?" Aomine Daiki yang sedang istirahat-tiduran di paha Kuroko-membuka matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup.

"Kau darimana saja baru datang, nanodayo."

"Ah, Murasakibara-kun. _Doumo._"

"Akachin kemana?" Tanyanya melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada surai merah darah yang siapa tahu ingin bergabung.

"Dia sedang ke kantor pelatih, nodayo. Katanya mau ada yang dibicarakan." Midorima menjawab.

"Oh gitu.." Sosok besar itu merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah mereka, "sayang banget Akachin gak ada."

"Emang kenapa dia gak ada?" Aomine berkata santai, sinis. Sebenarnya bersyukur.

"Gini~ Aku mau bagi-bagi makanan." Plastik besar diletakkan di pangkuan.

"APA-" Empat pasang manik membelalak. Kise tersedak, Aomine spontan bangun, Midorima gemetaran menahan keramik kucing yang jadi _lucky item_nya, Kuroko cukup _shock_ dalam hati.

"Kau serius Murasakicchi?!" Kise tampak terperanjat. Selama ini ia selalu diancam akan dihancurkan setiap menyomot snack Murasakibara padahal beneran laper.

"Kau stres sampai turun berat badan?" Aomine berdiri, "eh kayaknya ngga deh." Ia menatap jengah Murasakibara yang memang sama sekali tidak kurus.

"Aku hari ini ulang tahun~" Murasakibara dengan gerakan polos mengambil sekeping keripik kentang dari dalam bungkus besar. "Makanya mau ngasih rezeki."

"KAU-ULANG TAHUN?" Resmi shock berjamaah. Kuroko ikut membetulkan posisi duduknya menghadap Murasakibara. Semuanya mendekat dengan tatapan tidak percaya disusul senyum sumringah.

"Iya-"

"Wah, selamat ulang tahun, Murasakicchi!" Kise bahagia, berlari memeluk. "Maaf-ssu kami tidak tahu kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Murasakibara! Haha!" Aomine menepuk pundak teman besarnya, "ciee kita bakal ditaktir nih!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Hehe, makasih ya. Nyam..nyam.." Mereka lalu berpelukan bagai teletubbies.

"Midorimacchi! Gak ngasih ucapan-ssu?" Kise menoleh gembira.

"Hmp, ya selamat ulang tahun, Murasakibara." Midorima pura-pura membenarkan kacamata.

"Mido-chin udah ngasih ucapan ke aku kok~" Murasakibara kini melepaskan pelukan, sebenarnya teman-temannya duluan setelah merasa tidak nyaman seperti ada remah-remah di baju.

"Heh? Midorimacchi? Perhatian banget! Aku gak nyangka!"

"Hmp, itu cuma pesan otomatis yang kupasang di alarm Hpku, nanodayo. Aku cukup memasukkan tanggal ulang tahun. Kalau ada yang ulang tahun, hpku akan mengirim pesan sendiri. Jadi bukan aku, nanodayo. Hmp."

"Aku gak tahu di HP ada fasilitas seperti itu." Kise garuk kepala, "Hpmu canggih dong! Coba liat!"

"Menjauh, Kise. Hpku bukan barang murahan. Bukan sembarang HP. Aku tidak mengizinkan siapapun menyentuh Hpku."

"Hah. Pelit amat-ssu." Kise cemberut.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan-makan! Ke kantin sekarang juga! Kebetulan banget aku lagi lapar dan bokek. Untunglah kau ulang tahun hari ini!" Aomine yang paling semangat soal gratisan, menonjok rusuk Murasakibara.

"Mine-chin. Lama-lama kuhancurkan lho." Murasakibara memberi peringatan halus.

"Eh,ah- _sorry_." Sok inggris, batin empat makhluk lainnya.

"Memangnya mau ntraktir dimana-ssu? Bukan maiubo atau es loli kan?" Kise was-was. Gak mau ditraktir yang murah.

"Ini, aku udah bawa makanannya dari tadi~" Murasakibara memasukkan tangannya dari plastik besar yang dibawanya. Teman-temannya sudah tak heran. Murasakibara selalu membawa setumpuk makanan kemanapun.

"Apa? Cuma snack aja?" _Rugi ah_, batin Aomine.

"Aku udah baik hati ngasih. Kalo gak mau yaudah. Nyum, nyum.."

"Aku apa aja mau kok, Murasakicchi!" Kise berubah pikiran, ia kan bisa membeli makanan mahal kapan aja, banyak uang gitu. Niat baik Murasakibara dan ulang tahunnya jauh lebih penting hari ini.

"Oke~ ambil aja nih. Pilih sendiri." Murasakibara akhirnya mengeluarkan plastik kecil bening dari dalam plastik besar itu. Disodorkannya plastik kecil itu ke bawah hidung mereka.

Kepala biru tua, biru muda, hijau dan kuning tak bergeming. Masih bengong menatap plastik.

Atas insting Kise ke Aomine dan sebaliknya, mereka saling melirik. Kemudian Kise mengerlingkan alisnya sebagai tanda menyuruh Aomine menerimanya.

"Eh, ya. Makasih." Aomine mengulurkan tangan mengambil plastik kecil itu.

"Coba, coba lihat apa isinya.." Serentak mereka kepo mengelilingi Aomine. Mereka saling menunduk dengan perasaan tegang saat tangan hitam Aomine memegang plastik dengan dramatis.

"Jangan bilang cuma momogi.." Kise menelan ludah.

"Cepatlah, Aomine-kun. Kamu lebay."

"Namanya juga Murasakibara. Jangan-jangan cuma permen.." Midorima menahan ketsunderean untuk tidak mendekati. Memberikan spekulasi yang langsung ditanggapi horror.

Aomine Daiki sudah merasakan firasat buruk. Ini pertaruhan soal jaminan perutnya siang ini.

"Satu.." Aomine siap membuka. Memandang teman-temannya meminta kepastian. Yang lain langsung memberi keyakinan dengan mengangguk.

"...dua.." Kise menyahut.

"Tiga!" Mereka semua berteriak.

Taraaa! Aomine menarik plasik kuat-kuat . Plastik pun terbuka. Menampilkan isinya..

-berupa permen warna-warni.

"A-aaaa-" Kise meraung frustasi.

"Tepat sesuai dugaanku, nanodayo. Hmp." Ada selipan perasaan bangga bercampur sakit hati.

"APA-APAAN MAKSUDNYA INI, MURASAKIBARA?" Aomine ngamuk.

"Hm? Itu permen buat kalian?"

"Aku mau satu." Kuroko langsung mengambil.

"Tapi, katanya mau bagi rezeki? Masa cuma permen gopean?" Aomine benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih sekarang.

"Hee~" Murasakibara berkata dingin. Aura ungunya mulai terlihat. "aku jauh-jauh mampir ke konbini buat beliin kalian itu sekarang kalian begitu padaku?"

_Facepalm_. Konbini cuma sepuluh meter dari lapangan basket.

"Itu permen spesial. Permen karet dengan rasa fantastis yang baru diluncurkan hari ini. Permen langka lho, nyum..nyum.."

Mereka berpindah dari memandang shock Murasakibara ke permen-permen itu.

"Kalo gitu, aku coba satu-ssu!" Kise mengambil permen warna kuning. Padahal asal ambil tapi memang dasar _kuning_. Ketemu aja jodohnya.

"WAH, ENAK BANGET! Nanas campur kiwi sama gado-gado nih! Perpaduan luar biasa!"

"HAH? Kok kayaknya eneg?" Aomine gak yakin.

"Enak kok, Aomine-kun." Kuroko yang sedang mengulum permennya sejak tadi berkata, "punyaku mint, stroberi, lemon sama es campur."

"Kalau gitu aku mau satu juga, nanodayo." Midorima penasaran, diambilnya yang warna hijau.

"Hmm.." Midorima mengecap permen karet itu penuh perasaan, "rasa wortel, semangka sama apa ini? Bubur ayam? Enak juga."

Aomine menatap mereka ngeri. Yang paling masuk akal cuma Kuroko.

"Kalo gitu aku mau satu deh!" Ia menyerah, dicomot permen warna biru tua.

Sejenak Aomine tampak mengunyah asal-asalan. Raut mukanya cuma malas dan tak peduli. Lalu lama-kelamaan berubah.

"GILA! Permen terfantastis abad 21!" Aomine tampak cerah sampai terlihat putih. "Blueberry, pepaya, kulit sawo, biji duku, yoghurt sama nasi goreng! Kerenlah."

"Apa? Kok Aominecchi curang, banyak rasa?" Kise tak terima.

"Haha. Aku gitu."

Mereka menikmati permen masing-masing dengan damai dan sejahtera. Murasakibara bersuara lagi, "kubilang juga apa. Mana permen buat Akachin, nanti aku yang kasih."

Aomine memberikan plastik itu dengan santainya ke Murasakibara.

"Kok kosong?~"

Glek! Suasana mendadak berat.

"Mana mungkin! Ada satu lagi kok!" Aomine mendekat, memeriksa setiap inchi ruang dalam plastik. Percuma. Nihil.

"Waaah! Ada yang makan jatah Akashicchi-ssu!" Kise menambah kepanikan, "aku tahu! Pasti pelakunya Aominecchi, tadi dia makan variasi rasanya banyak banget!"

Aomine resmi pucat pasi. Keringat dingin.

"Hei, Murasakibara. Dimana kau beli permen itu? Aku akan mengganti punya Akashi sekarang."

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?"

TERLAMBAT.

"Ah, akachin. Ini Minechin-hmpp.." Mulut Murasakibara disekap, "aku mau izin ke kamar mandi, begitu katanya!"

Akashi mengangkat alis. "Pergi saja kalau begitu. Untuk apa izin padaku?"

Kise berkhianat, "jangan biarkan dia pergi, Akashicchi! Tadi dia makan permen buat Akashicchi!"

SIIIIING.

_Kise, minta dihajar diranjang rupanya, batin Aomine nelangsa_

"Huh? Permen apa?"

"Aku hari ini ulang tahun, Akachin~" Murasakibara menjelaskan, trus bagi-bagi permen~ udah kukasih satu-satu tapi punya Aka-chin dimakan Mine-chin."

"Hooh-"

Tak ada yang berani bicara. Bahkan nafas terasa haram. Mereka menantikan amukan sang raja singa.

"..begitu."

"HEH?" Tak ada tumpahan darah, kulit robek, langit runtuh, kucing berkicau dan sebagainya?

"Kau tidak marah, Akachin?~" Murasakibara sepertinya sangat niat memberikan hadiah ke seluruh temannya.

"Tidak sama sekali." Akashi tersenyum, "aku tidak begitu suka yang manis-manis."

Haaaah. Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari semuanya. Aomine sampai sujud syukur dan niat lebih rajin beribadah setelah ini.

"Sayang sekali, padahal permennya sangat enak, Akashi-kun." Sahut Kuroko, ia masih melumat permen karet dengan lidahnya, menghabiskan rasa manis yang ada.

"Oh, ya?" Akashi tampak tertarik, mendekat. "Memangnya seenak apa, Kuroko?"

"Rasanya macam-macam. Enak. Ah, tapi sekarang manisnya sudah habis." Kuroko menadahkan tangannya, melepeh permen karet yang bentuknya sudah tak karuan itu.

Akashi menatap bekas permen karet Kuroko dengan tatapan ingin tahu. "Boleh kucoba?"

"Eh?" Kuroko tidak mengerti. Yang lain sudah pasang tampang kaget sebisanya.

"Permen karetmu. Aku mau tahu rasanya." Lanjut Akashi lagi.

Kuroko menautkan alisnya bingung. "Permen karetku? Tapi kan sudah kumakan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Siapa tahu manisnya masih ada."

Akashi mendekat, menjulurkan tangan mengambil permen karet basah nan lembek itu dari telapak tangan Kuroko.

"HOI! KAU SUDAH GILA, AKASHI?" Aomine shock. _Mana ada orang yang mau makan bekas permen karet orang lain?_

"Akashi. Kurasa kau bisa membeli permen karet sendiri?" Midorima ragu-ragu. Ia tahu temannya memang aneh tapi ini sudah bukan aneh lagi.

"Hm? Tapi rasa manisnya beda, soalnya.." Akashi melirik Kuroko yang sudah pucat pasi, "ini bekas Kuroko." Dimasukkannya permen karet itu ke dalam mulut. Ekspresinya seperti penguji lomba masakan.

Kelima makhluk bengong dan tak percaya.

"Kau benar, Kuroko. Rasanya enak." Akashi mengunyah penuh perasaan, "sangat lembut dan manis."

TIDAK-MUNGKIN—Mereka membatin. Kaptennya sudah tidak waras.

"Ta-tapi permennya kan sudah tidak manis. Sudah tidak ada rasanya." Kuroko tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Malu, sudah jelas.

"Rasanya.. mint, stroberi, lemon dan es campur kan? Aku tahu."

TUNGGU-BAGAIMANA DIA BISA TAHU?

"Ah, ada rasa Kuroko juga disini."

Kelima orang menegak ludah ketakutan.

"Rasa Kurokocchi? Seperti apa itu-ssu?" Kise bertanya hati-hati dan penasaran.

"Ya- Rasa Kuroko-" Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Hanya aku yang tahu-"

.

.

End~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Akashi/Kuroko. TeikouSettings/Non-romance/Drama**

**Fic day 14- Date**

Kuroko membuka pintu kelas yang sudah setengahnya terbuka dan agak tercengang dengan pemandangan Aomine dan Kise yang duduk berdekatan di bangku masing-masing sambil berbincang membelakangi punggung. Tangan Aomine merangkul pundak Kise dan mereka menunduk ke bawah meja. Aomine dan Kise memang cukup akrab di mata Kuroko tapi ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Kuroko menghampiri kedua temannya. "Selamat pagi, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Ano—apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Perlu sekitar lima detik sampai Aomine menoleh, di wajahnya terpasang senyum lebar, kelihatannya semua baik-baik saja. "Yo, selamat pagi Tetsu!"

Kise melepaskan rangkulan Aomine dengan wajah sebal. Mendesis rendah. "Singkirkan buku itu sekarang , Aominecchi. Kalau ketahuan Kurokocchi, gimana?"

Kuroko mendekat. "Apa ada sesuatu, Kise-kun?"

Kise menggoyangkan kedua tangan di depan wajah. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Ahaha, kau tak perlu khawatir Kurokocchi. Ah, selamat pagi!"

Kuroko memutuskan untuk menjauhi mereka dan tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi meski ia sudah yakin ada yang mencurigakan. Ia duduk di bangkunya yang berada dua baris di belakang Aomine. Mengeluarkan buku catatan, buku cetak besar berjudul matematika dan satu kotak pensil. Ia membuka lembar terakhir dan bersiap menulis tanggal.

Kuroko tidak tahu Aomine datang sambil menepuk bahunya. "Yo, Tetsu!"

Kuroko meletakkan bolpoinnya. Menatap kesal. "Kau mengagetkanku, Aomine-kun."

Aomine tidak peduli, masih nyengir, melirik buku tulisnya. "Kau sedang apa? Belajar? Pelajaran bahkan belum dimulai, Tetsu. Kau selalu seperti ini ya? Terlalu rajin?"

"Ini hal yang normal. Aku cuma menyiapkan alat tulis, Aomine-kun." Kuroko berkata sambil tersenyum tipis. Baru semester ini ia merasakan satu kelas dengan sahabatnya di klub basket, Aomine Daiki, ditambah Kise Ryouta. Semester lalu ia merasakan sekelas dengan Murasakibara dan sejak mereka akrab di klub basket kelas terasa cukup menyenangkan. Hari ini adalah hari keenam mereka menempuh ajaran baru. Kuroko sedang bersemangat karena beberapa hal, termasuk tentu saja di kelas baru ini ia langsung dapat teman akrab. Klub basket mereka juga berjalan lancar. Tinggal belajar lebih giat saja. Kuroko tak pernah merasa sebaik ini.

Aomine duduk di atas meja kosong di sebelah meja Kuroko—meja milik Fujiwara kalau tidak salah, sepertinya anak berambut coklat keriting itu datang terlambat lagi hari ini. Kuroko tidak akrab dengannya sih tapi mereka juga pernah sekelas semester lalu. Masalah yang dikhawatirkan Kuroko adalah kalau Fujiwara nanti datang , dia tidak akan protes pada ketidaksopanan Aomine dan hanya diam di belakang dengan wajah berkeringat sampai Kuroko menyadari bahwa Fujiwara sudah tiba di kelas dan ingin duduk, seperti kemarin-kemarin. Dan Kuroko akan menegur Aomine untuk tidak sembarangan. Aomine langsung minta maaf dengan santai dan memasang wajah bersalah tapi kembali seenaknya menduduki tempat kosong orang lain. Biasanya bangku di depan Kuroko. Gara-gara kejadian itu Kuroko jadi agak khawatir kalau Fujiwara mengira Aomine sedang mem_bully_nya—karena itu ia mau protes. Protes sebelum pantat Aomine nyaman mendiami meja tapi belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Kise ikut datang dengan penuh semangat dan kali ini menyandera bangku di depan Kuroko. Kise mulai berceloteh riang dan membuat suara Kuroko tenggelam. Berisiknya Kise jarang membuat orang terganggu, karena menurut mereka Kise itu manis, tapi tidak untuk orang yang menyukai suasana tenang seperti Kuroko. Sepertinya begitu juga bagi Aomine yang sekarang mencibiri Kise sambil mengorek kuping.

Kuroko memilih membaca buku. Ia bisa mendengar suara Aomine. "Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta perayaan sekelas bareng Tetsu pulang sekolah nanti? Ide bagus, bukan? Kita ke konbini."

"Eh?" Hidung Kuroko muncul dari buku.

"Ide bagus Aominecchi! Lebih dari sebuah kebetulan kita bisa bersama seperti ini! Ayo, ayo. Sekarang tidak ada kegiatan klub. Kita ajak Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi dan Akashicchi juga-ssu. Pasti seru!"

Aomine bertepuk tangan dengan Kise lalu berkata pada Kuroko. "Bagaimana, Tetsu? Kau juga harus ikut dong."

Kuroko berpikir sejenak. Mereka pasti bakal maksa. "Boleh juga. Kita berkumpul bersama-sama. Aku ikut." _Tapi tidak usah mengatasnamakan perayaan sekelas denganku segala._

Aomine menyeringai puas. "Oke! Yosh. Kise, kau yang traktiiiir."

Wajah gembira Kise luntur berganti dengan sebal dan _shock_. "Huwee? Kenapa harus aku-ssu?" _Sejak kapan ada traktir-traktiran?_

Aomine mendesah. "Karena kau yang paling banyak uang diantara kami bukan? Kalau aku, kau tega meminta orang yang uang jajan perbulannya 1000 yen untuk mentraktir lima orang? Dan begitu juga Tetsu, dia cuma beli _vanilla milkshake _setiap ke maji burger! Kalau soal membayar, sudah pasti kau yang sudah kerja dan baru gajian." Aomine mengacungkan jempol tak penting.

"Haaah? Aku ini belom gajian-ssu. Aku bokek. Jangan kau pikir karena aku model uangku banyak. Lagipula, kalau bicara soal uang yang paling banyak diantara kita itu sudah pasti...kalian tahu sendiri." Kise mendekat dan berbisik. Seperti takut ada yang mendengar. Tapi Kuroko menceletuk. "Akashi-kun ya?" Aomine mengangguk-ngangguk "Oh, kau benar. Si Akashi. Tapi tidak mungkin kita memintanya menraktir.." Kuroko dan Kise setuju. Iya sih. Siapa juga yang berani.

Kise menggeleng. "Pokoknya aku tidak bisa-ssu! Aominecchi saja yang punya ide. Aku tidak pelit. Aku cuma irit mau nabung buat beli sepatu basket baru."

Aomine mencibir. "Kau pelit. Pakai pamer bilang mau beli sepatu basket baru. Ya sudah kalau begitu tidak ada traktir-traktiran, kita bayar sendiri-sendiri saja. Oke, pulang sekolah kita kumpul di depan gerbang sekolah! Konbiniiii, yasss!"

Saat itu bel berbunyi, guru masuk kelas dan mereka berpencar. Kuroko tidak menyadari bangku sebelahnya masih tidak berpenghuni. Benaknya dipenuhi konbini.

.

.

Kuroko sedang menunggu di belakang gerbang. Sendirian. Sudah sepuluh menit.

_Apanya yang berkumpul bersama-sama?_

Berkali-kali ia menengok ke balik tembok. Memperhatikan kumpulan anak yang berjalan hendak pulang di lapangan. Dari mata non-minus Kuroko, tidak nampak satupun rambut berpucuk warna-warni yang ia kenali.

"Kemana mereka ya? Apa aku cari saja di dalam. Tapi kata Aomine-kun, dia sebentar lagi kesini. Ngomong-ngomong mengurus apa ya?"

Kuroko berbicara sendiri. _Bagaimana dengan kabar yang lain? Apa ada ekstrakurikuler, tugas atau malah ada masalah sampai harus pulang duluan? Sebaiknya memang kususul saja.._

Belum juga ia bergerak..

"Kuroko."

Sebuah suara yang tak asing memanggil dari belakang. Bahu Kuroko terperanjat sedikit sebelum merosot lagi dan berbalik tegak ke sosok yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Ia menghela nafas lega melihat sosok itu tersenyum padanya. "Oh, Akashi-kun."

Akashi berkata. "Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Ia memperhatikan Kuroko sebentar lalu melihat ke sekitar. Tatapannya agak bingung. "Dimana yang lainnya?"

Kuroko menggeleng. Kegelisahannya berkurang karena ada seseorang yang menemani. "Tidak begitu lama, Akashi-kun. Aku juga tidak tahu dimana mereka. Aku langsung kesini karena tidak ada kegiatan lainnya. Klub juga sedang istirahat, aku pikir semuanya sudah berkumpul."

Akashi bicara lamat-lamat. "Oh begitu. Apa kau sudah menghubungi Aomine? Atau Kise?"

"Aomine-kun, bilang ada keperluan.."

Kuroko teringat telepon genggamnya. Buru-buru mengeluarkannya dari tas, _handphone flip _berwarna biru. Nomor kontak dicari-cari, ditekan. "Baiklah." Suara tut-tut sambung menyambung sampai sekitar sepuluh detik akhirnya ada yang menyahuti. "Tetsu! Halo! Ya ampun ini pertama kalinya kau meneleponku. Jangan-jangan kau marah padaku? Tenang Tetsu, sekarang aku sedang menuju—"

"_MAU PERGI KEMANA KAU AOMINE DAIKI?" _

Kuroko sampai kaget ketika tiba-tiba suara seperti pak Kobayashi menggelegar terekam sambungan panggilannya. Lalu suara Aomine yang tidak bicara kepadanya. "Maaf pak, saya harus pergi. Temanku, Tetsu sepertinya sedang ada masalah. Dia meminta bantuanku. Permisi—"

Terjadi kegaduhan yang melibatkan barang-barang terlempar dan suara gebukan. Ada suara Aomine mengerang, langkah lari, teriakan pak Kobayashi, umpatan, kacau. Setelah beberapa waktu—Kuroko berharap Aomine baik-baik saja—Aomine berkata dengan suara tercekat. "Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain, Tetsu. Aku harus berjuang pada remed matematikaku. Sialan memang. Coba saja, nanti aku akan kabur la—"

"_SERAHKAN HANDPHONEMU SEKARANG!_"

"TUNGGU AKU YA, TETSU!"

Panggilan itu terputus.

Kuroko dan Akashi bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Kuroko mengangkat bahu. "Ya, begitulah."

Akashi terlihat berpikir. "Mengingat Midorima tidak datang tepat waktu. Pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya juga. "

Kuroko tertarik. "Akashi-kun tidak tahu Midorima-kun ada dimana? Bukankah kalian selalu bersama?"

Akashi terkekeh. Kuroko mengakui tawa itu merdu. "Sayang sekali kami tidak sekelas lagi semester ini. Aku tidak mendapat kabar darinya sepulang sekolah bahkan sampai sekarang. Mungkin aku harus menelepon juga. Seharusnya kalau ada apa-apa dia pasti menghubungi aku. "

Akashi mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya yang juga disimpan di dalam tas. Kuroko memperhatikan, penasaran, agak terpana dengan warna _handphone flip _Akashi. Merah marun. Ya, tidak heran sih. Kan seharusnya memang begitu sesuai dengan personanya, sesuai warna rambutnya, warna matanya, tapi mengingat itu mirip warna _handphone _perempuan.. Ah tidak, tidak. Kuroko merasa dirinya berpikir buruk.

Akashi menempelkan layar HP pada telinganya, menunggu panggilan terjawab dengan wajah serius. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, tadi sikap Akashi agak berbeda saat membahas Midorima, dia tertawa meski sebentar. Dan Kuroko mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia mendengar Akashi bilang, _sayang sekali kami tidak sekelas lagi. _Rasanya Kuroko mulai mengerti hubungan persahabatan di antara kapten dan wakil kaptennya itu.

Akashi menutup flip _handphone_nya. "Tidak diangkat." Hanya jelang beberapa detik dari itu terdengar suara bip sekali diikuti getaran. Akashi mengecek notifikasi dan membacakan pesan itu untuk Kuroko. "Aku sedang ada rapat komite disiplin. Sepertinya sampai sore. Kalian duluan saja_." _Midorima ternyata juga _pass._

Kuroko bertanya. "Akashi-kun tidak ikut komite displin?" _Kalau ikut pasti jadi ketua deh._

Akashi mengangkat bahu. "Tugasku sebagai ketua osis sudah cukup banyak."

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan Murasakibara dan Kise?"

"Aku jadi ingat saat di kantin jam istirahat, Murasakibara mengatakan sesuatu tentang mampir ke _arcade game_ beli cemilan. Apa dia sedang disana ya?"

Akashi merenung. "Sepertinya begitu. Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko, _arcade game _itu apa?"

.

15 menit kemudian..

"Oh ini Kise-kun sms katanya dia ada pemotretan."

"Kalian ini sekelas tapi terpisah-pisah begitu. Jadi ini berarti..tinggal kau dan aku?"

.

.

Enam jadi dua.

Mereka masih berdiri di depan pagar sampai Kuroko merasa kakinya pegal. Ia berjalan di tempat karena kakinya tidak nyaman. Akashi tidak melihat itu.

"Kuroko, sehabis ini kau mau langsung pulang?"

"Tidak tahu sih. Akashi-kun bagaimana?"

"Kebetulan aku tidak ada les atau jadwal lain setelah ini. Soal rencana ke konbini itu, kau tahu tempatnya ada dimana?"

Kuroko merasa dirinya agak tercengang dan tiba-tiba tidak enak. "Tentu saja. Memangnya Akashi-kun belum pernah pergi bersama kami?" _Kok kedengarannya kejam. Seperti dia tidak merasa Akashi ada atau tidak. _Kuroko buru-buru membenahi perkataannya. "Maksudku, maaf, Akashi-kun tidak pernah ke konbini?"

"Selama ini aku selalu sibuk. Aku berharap kali ini kita bisa pergi bersama-sama."

Kuroko memperhatikan raut wajah Akashi. Masih susah ditebak apa dia merasa sedih atau menyesal. Alias tidak ada ekspresi berarti.

"Kalau kita pergi berdua saja, Akashi-kun mau?" Kuroko berkata hati-hati. Sejenak ia merasa ide itu cukup bagus. Ia mau beli es juga. Cuaca lumayan panas. Dan Kuroko sudah kangen banget sama _vanilla milkshake_ dan mau duduk di maji burger mengamati orang-orang. Jarak _mereka _dekat sih. Sekaligus mengajak Akashi yang ternyata belum pernah menginjakkan kaki kesana. Pergi kesana bersama Akashi sepertinya menyenangkan.

Akashi berkata ringan. Tapi Kuroko menangkap ada nada tidak terbiasa disana."Aku mau saja. Kuroko tidak keberatan menemaniku?"

Kuroko tersenyum. "Sama sekali tidak. Ayo."

.

.

Di perjalanan jalan kaki, mereka lebih banyak diam. Tapi begitu salah satu dari mereka berbicara, seperti Akashi yang mengomentari cuaca dan bertanya apa yang bisa mereka lakukan di konbini, mereka mulai mengobrol dan pembicaraan menyambung ke arah macam-macam. Kuroko penasaran apakah Akashi tidak akan pingsan kalau berjalan sepanjang 500 meter karena setahu Kuroko sih tuan muda Akashi ini berangkat-pulang dijemput _limousine._ Tapi kemudian dia ingat kalau stamina Akashi itu jauh lebih besar darinya dan justru Kurokolah yang merasa kewalahan dengan keringat. Akashi bahkan sampai menawarkan sapu tangan yang kelihatannya belum dipakai, dan ditolak secara halus oleh Kuroko.

Mereka sampai di depan konbini. Masuk diikuti suara lonceng. Sesuai dugaannya Akashi tidak terlalu terkejut, malah sama sekali tidak terkesan. Ya, apa boleh buat sih, cuma supermarket kecil gitu.

Kuroko langsung menuju lemari freezer. Mengambil satu yang rasa soda. Akashi di sebelahnya mengamati.

Kuroko berkata senang. "Akashi-kun mau rasa apa?"

"Merah." Akashi menjawab cepat.

Kuroko bergeming. _Oh, oh ya. __Strawberry. Oke._

Mereka segera membayar ke depan kasir. Kuroko untuk pertamakalinya memunculkan kerutan di kening ketika bersama Akashi saat pemuda itu mengeluarkan selembar 1000 yen dari dompet karena ia bilang tidak punya recehan.

"Maaf, apa anda punya uang kecil? Harga es loli 80 yen."

Kuroko sudah membayar dengan koin 100 yen yang berarti mendapat kembalian 20 yen. Akashi jadi bingung dan berkata 1000 yen adalah nominal terkecil yang ia punya. Kuroko tidak menyesal melihat ekspresi Akashi saat itu dan cepat mengusulkan bahwa biar ia saja yang membayar.

"Tidak perlu, Kuroko. Sebaiknya kutukarkan dulu uang ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Sekali-kali aku mentraktir Akashi-kun. Aku juga ada uang kok."

"Tapi—"

Penjaga kasir menerima uang Kuroko. Membungkus es loli stroberi dengan plastik dan memberikannya pada Akashi, ekspresinya masih enggan.

"Terimakasih, Kuroko." Kata Akashi akhirnya.

"Sama-sama." Kuroko membuka bungkus esnya dengan gigi. _Kau beruntung tidak ada disini, Aomine-kun. Bisa-bisa kau nangis darah nanti._

_._

_._

Mereka menjilat es loli sepanjang jalan. Es loli merah dan biru, yang menjilat juga berkepala merah dan biru. Terlihat beberapa wanita muda dan ibu-ibu yang mendorong troli anak tersenyum dan bergumam melihat mereka. Bahkan ada perempuan yang menjerit. "Ih lihat deh, ada anak kembar lucu banget!"

"Habis ini kita mau kemana, Kuroko?" Akashi mulai merasa jalan-jalan mereka seru. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya. Es _strawberry_nya manis dan enak.

"Hmm.."Kuroko menghabiskan esnya duluan. Menatap datar stik es yang bertuliskan "_kau kalah._"Ia agak kecewa, tadinya kalau menang mau ditunjukkan pada Akashi. "Aku mau beli _vanilla milkshake _di maji burger. Akashi-kun ikut yuk, belum pernah kan ke maji burger?" Kuroko juga terbawa suasana.

Akashi menjilat setetes esnya yang sudah meleleh. Mengernyit ternyata ada tulisan di stiknya. Kuroko mendekat. "Kau menang ya, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menunjukkannya pada Kuroko. "Bukan. Aku mendapat 1 box es gratis."

.

.

Sesampai di maji burger, mereka bengong karena seluruh meja sudah penuh. Kuroko mengerut, sedih. Tidak biasanya kafe itu ramai di jam segini. Kuroko berusaha tersenyum. "Sayang kita tidak kedapatan tempat duduk, tapi kita bisa membeli minuman. Aku tetap pingin _vanilla milkshake _soalnya."

Kuroko menatap Akashi. "Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko agak terkejut karena tiba-tiba wajah Akashi berubah serius. "Tunggu disini."

Akashi berjalan lurus ke meja-meja yang dipenuhi orang. Kuroko mengamati. _Akashi-kun mau apa?_

Lalu Kuroko terperangah ketika tahu-tahu satu meja kosong dan Akashi sedang melambai kepadanya. Kok bisa? Apa yang terjadi?

Kuroko menghampiri Akashi yang kini duduk di bangku dengan nyaman seolah sudah lama menunggu Kuroko. Mengambil bangku yang berhadapan dengan Akashi. "Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan tadi?"

"Hm?" Wajah Akashi tidak bersalah. "Aku berjalan saja dan orang disana pergi." Jawabnya. Akashi mengedikkan dagu ke luar restoran. Pandangan Kuroko mengikuti. Tiga murid perempuan dari sekolah lain berlari sambil cekikikan girang, terdapat burger di tangan mereka. Kuroko membayangkan barangkali Akashi menggunakan isyarat mengusir yang cukup mengerikan. Karena malah membuat orang tersebut senang. Memang benar bahwa Akashi itu ajaib. Reskpeknya meningkat. Kuroko menggeser buku menu ke arah Akashi.

"Silahkan dilihat-lihat." Kuroko menawarkan. "Akashi-kun mau pesan apa? Gantian saja atau barengan pesennya?"

Akashi membalik lembar menu dengan anggun. "Semuanya _fast food _ya. Jujur saja aku belum pernah mencicipi _fast food._"

"Oh." Kuroko sudah belajar bahwa yang ia hadapi adalah Akashi. "Apa tidak ada makanan yang membuat Akashi-kun penasaran? Saran dariku _vanilla milkshake._"

Akashi menatap Kuroko. Tersenyum. "Itu bukan makanan, Kuroko. Kalau begitu aku ingin rekomendasi dari Kuroko saja. Tapi makanan ya."

Kuroko seperti diberi amanat. Menatap gambar makanan satu persatu. Berpikir apa yang kira-kira Akashi akan suka.

"Hamburger bagaimana? Ada sayurannya juga. Lumayan sehat."

Akashi melihat gambar hamburger. Irisan roti dengan daging asap, keju, selada, tomat, bawang bombay, mayones. Kelihatannya memang enak sih. Dan dari dulu memang ia ingin cicipi setiap melihat iklan McDonald di televisi. Akashi mengangguk.

"Meskipun kadar lemaknya kemungkinan tinggi, sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa. Aku pesan itu satu. Minumannya teh saja."

Kuroko membujuk lagi. "Yakin tidak mau coba _vanilla milkshake?_"

"Haha. Lain kali saja, Kuroko."

Kuroko sudah bangkit tapi Akashi mencegah dengan memegang lengannya. "Kau duduk saja disitu. Kali ini aku yang traktir."

.

.

Akashi datang dengan nampan yang tidak hanya berisi satu burger, teh dan _vanilla milkshake. _Tapi juga dua piring spagetti, dua paket kentang, dan dua es krim _sundae _selai _stroberi. _Ditambah satu_ CD band OldCodex._

"Akashi-kun kenapa jadi pesan banyak sekali?" Kuroko merasa Akashi akan membuang uang karena ia cuma bisa makan sedikit. Ini sih bukan sekedar barter ya.. bedanya jauh banget.

"Tentu saja untuk dimakan kau dan aku. Makanlah, Kuroko. Kau tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan vanilla."

Kuroko mencicipi sphagetti yang ternyata sangat enak. Pipinya belepotan saus. Akashi tertawa. Akashi mengunyah burger dengan pipi gembung. Kuroko tertawa.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, baru kali ini aku dan Akashi-kun pergi berdua saja. Aku tidak tahu kalau bersama Akashi-kun ternyata sangat menyenangkan." Kuroko berkata jujur.

Akashi menyesap teh dinginnya. Membalas. "Aku juga senang bersamamu, Kuroko."

.

.

"Akashi-kun, kentangnya juga enak banget."

"Kau juga belum pernah mencicipi _fast food _ternyata."

.

.

"Akash-kun, hamburgernya bagaimana? Enak?"

Akashi mengunyah dengan teratur. "Ini enak sekali."

.

.

"Aku kenyang. _Vanilla milshake_nya untung masih ada. Aku kebanyakan pakai saus. Jadi pedas nih."

"Kuroko. Boleh aku coba _vanilla milkshake_nya?"

"Silahkan."

.

.

"Akashi-kun. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan semuanya."

"Aku rasa bisa."

"Akashi-kun. Perutku sudah mencapai batas."

"Kau pasti bisa. Percayalah."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku bisa muntah."

"Kalau begitu bawa pulang. Aku tidak suka melihat makanan yang masih sisa."

.

.

"Terimakasih atas makan siangnya, Akashi-kun. Meskipun berlebihan sampai aku jadi susah bergerak."

"Yang itu, anggap saja kencan pertama kita ya."

"Eh? Kau bicara apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

"Sampai besok, Kuroko. Terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini."

"Akashi-kun, besok kan hari minggu, kau lupa ya?"

"Terus, memangnya kita tidak bisa bertemu?"

.

.

Ujung-ujungnya Kuroko sebal juga karena mobil Akashi sudah nangkring dengan mempesonanya di tepi maji burger menunggu sang tuan. Sementara Kuroko harus pulang jalan kaki. (Gak mau dianter sih)

.

.

_**End**_

**AN:** maaf kalo lanjutannya lama banget tapi sesuai rencana kumpulan fic ini bakal tetep dikomplit sampai day 15. Sebenernya ini mau dipost diluar sih tapi keinget ada mc ini huhu oke utang berkurang satu;; makasih buat para pembaca


End file.
